onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Maria Lockheart
}} Maria Lockheart is a marine Vice Admiral. Appearance Maria is a beautiful young woman, with long crimson red hair and scarlet red eyes. She wears a battle dress, and high heels. Personality Maria is serious, intelligent and loyal. She always follows the World Governments orders and usually doesn't protest. She follows the code of "Moral Justice" in that depending on the situation and crime committed the Marines could make varying decisions on how to deal with certain criminals. Maria appears to be a reasonable woman that is very trusting of people. She is also responsible about the collateral damage he inflicts, as shown when she compensated the shop owner for the damages she caused he stabbing her sword into the floor and creating a massive crater to defeat the pirates in the shop. Abilities and Power '''Physical Abilities' Physically speaking she is an extremely power person, able to lift and destroy objects much lager then herself and is one of the swordsmen to obtain the ability to cut steel. Swordsmanship Maria is one of the most powerful swordsmen in the world, while not actually a "Swords man" she is still under the swordsmen category. She has the precision of a true master, to the point where even the likes of Dracule Mihawk commented on her level of Swordsmanship. She was able to fight on par with Dracule Mihawk, something that even the likes of Roronoa Zoro couldn't do. Haki Maria can utilize Haki to an extraordinary manner. *Busoshoku Haki (Color of Armaments): A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. Busoshoku: Koka (Color of Armaments: Hardening): This technique somehow uses Busōshoku Haki to drastically harden his body (or parts of it). How exactly it works is currently unknown. *Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra): A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. Rokushiki Being trained by the Marines, she can use all the forms of the Rokushiki excluding the hidden one, Rokuogan. Category:Marine Category:Marine Vice-Admirals Category:Swordsmen Category:Marines Category:Haki & Martial Arts